


Declarations of Love

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Triskelion [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day at Beacon Hills High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wasn't going to post anything for Valentine's Day, but this idea took root in my mind last night while I was at work and it festered until I decided to just write it up to get rid of it. I hope y'all appreciate it because I wrote most of it on little pieces of scrap paper at work.

Danny entered Beacon Hills High School in his newly bought jeans and button down. The jeans were very flattering, after all, Aiden was the one who picked them out, and the button down was nice and soft. The shirt also matched the holiday: Valentine's Day. It was a deep, deep crimson that Ethan swore look so good against Danny's skin that it should be illegal., which is why he wore it, of course.

As he walked down the hall, he saw several other couple exchanging or giving out valentines. Isaac towered over Allison yet still somehow looked small when he ducked his head and blushed as he gave the huntress a single red rose. Allison accepted the flower with a small smile of her own before she brought it to her nose and took a whiff. The huntress then stood on tip-toe and pulled Isaac down into a chaste kiss. When they pulled apart, the werewolf was beaming from ear to ear.

Looking past that couple, Danny's eyes strayed to where Jackson loomed over Lydia as she leaned back against her locker, a grin on her face and a smirk on his. Not breaking eye contact, Jackson unwrapped a Hershey's Kiss and popped it between his lips before leaning in to kiss Lydia, his right arm bracing his weight against the locker. The two kissed, exchanging both saliva and chocolate. Danny chuckled to himself as he shook his head, opening his locker to grab his books for the day. As he was sliding his books for his morning classes into his bag, he felt someone sliding up beside him, on the other side of the open locker door. It was a sad testament that he knew immediately that it was one of the twins.

Closing the door, he turned to face one of his werewolves, only to come face-to-face with a large bouquet of brightly colored flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Ethan's bright and smiling face poked around the bouquet to gaze upon his boyfriend. "I know you said no flowers or anything stereotypical, but I put a lot of effort into these." Ethan started before Danny could open his mouth. "They're all local flowers imported from Hawaii." And when Danny looked closer, he saw that they were. There were Hawaiian orchids, Plumeria, Hibiscus, Bougainvillea and Birds-of-Paradise. He wanted to be upset because he didn't like to be cast as a stereotype, but this was very touching.

"I love them." Danny replied, taking the flowers and moving them to the side so he could pull his boyfriend in and kiss him in gratitude. "It's so much better than the plastic roses my last boyfriend tried." He mumbled against Ethan's lips before pulling back and smelling the flowers.

"Well, he was a dick." Ethan said, stepping back to pick his bag up off the floor.

"That he was." Danny agreed, nodding as he looked over with a smile. "But now we face a problem."

"What's that?"

"What am I going to do with these?" Danny hoisted the bouquet. "As beautiful as they are, I can't exactly tote around a giant bouquet of flowers with me all day." As he gave it some thought, his brow creased in confusion. "By the way, where's Aiden?" He looked over.

"He's..." Ethan started to say but then something caught his gaze as he peered around Danny's shoulder. Danny turned his head to follow his line of sight and see Aiden approaching from the other end of the hall. "... here." Ethan finished lamely. They both watched as the werewolf approached them, though he did so with some reluctance, his feet shuffling, his shoulder's hunched and his hands deep in his jean pockets. When he finally reached the two, he sort of just bobbed his head.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, concern crossing his handsome features.

"Yeah, it's just..." Aiden brought one hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, Aiden," Danny muttered, a small smile playing on his lips. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know that, I just feel that I should have." Aiden finally raised his eyes to meet Danny's. "But I couldn't think of anything you would like, and -"

"Aiden." Danny captured his other boyfriend's attention. "It's fine. Just you being here is fine." Aiden smiled a little at that and stepped forward to give a chaste peck to Danny's lips.

"Okay," Aiden responded. "But I did sort of get you something."

"But you just said..."

"It's not anything physical." Aiden clarified. "I just... well..." Aiden bit his lip as he struggled with his words before he leaned in and captured Danny's lips with his once again. The kiss this time was a little more thorough, allowing Danny to close his eyes and melt into the feel of the other man's lips while Ethan gently took the flowers from his grip so that they wouldn't be crushed between their bodies.

" _I love you_."

Danny's eyes immediately snapped open as he pulled back rather abruptly to look at Aiden, shock clearly stamped on his face.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his voice a little harsher than anyone would have guessed could come from Danny. The heartbroken look spread quickly from Aiden's eyes to his entire face as he stumbled back, his mouth gaping open as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Shit!" Aiden exclaimed, ignoring the stares that were now on him from his classmates. "I knew it was too soon. I'm so sorry, Danny and I -" His words were cut off as Danny's strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him in to capture his lips. This kiss sailed past passionate and thorough and directly into porn-worthy. You could have heard a pin drop in that hallway as everyone stopped what they were doing or saying to watch, the teachers included. After a minute or so, the two teens came up for air.

" _Shit_." Aiden repeated, gasping for air and clinging to Danny as much as the human was clinging to him.

"Finstock's office. Now." Danny commanded, his eyes lust blown and glazed. He immediately started down the hall, pulling Aiden along with him before he remembered his other boyfriend. The Hawaiian teen stopped and turned back to face Ethan. "Ethan."

"Hi." Ethan supplied lamely, waving one hand while his other held the flowers.

"I love you, too." Danny offered. "It's just..."

"I understand." Ethan replied with a smile. "It's the first time." He grinned wickedly. "I'll cover for you two and figure out how to get these to your house." He stepped up toward his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss, licking the taste of his brother from the human's mouth before pulling back with a shuddering sigh that rippled through his whole body. "Happy Valentine's Day, Danny." The human replied with a quick peck to Ethan's lips before he and Aiden took off down the hall and Ethan hoisted the flowers and moved toward the exit.

Stiles watched the whole thing from down the hall, where he and Scott had been talking before the spectacle took place.

"Ah, forever alone in a double's world." Stiles commented. "Or, I guess in this case it's triples." When he didn't hear anything he turned his head. "Right, Scott?" Only, Scott wasn't there anymore. No, he was down the hall talking with Kira and handing her a rose-colored origami swan. Kira in response blushed furiously and kissed the Alpha on the cheek.

"Typical." Stiles said to himself while throwing up his hands dramatically. "Even 'Bros before Hoes' falls to the side on this day." Stiles turned around and opened his locker, stepping back in surprise when a note fell to the floor. Securing his bag on his shoulder, he crouched down and picked it up, opening it to reveal a letter written in nice, scrawling cursive. Stiles turned around and slumped against the locker so that no one could read it over his shoulder and read it himself. As he read it, a blush stained his cheeks. He was so out of it that he didn't notice his other friends approaching him.

"What's that, Stiles?" Lydia asked. The awkward teen immediately squawked and hid the note behind his back.

"What note? There's no note!" Stiles exclaimed, looking over his smirking pack mates.

"Aww, did Stillinski get a secret Valentine?" Jackson asked in his usual arrogant manner, which lately just masked how much his pack had grown on him.

"No!" Stiles immediately retorted, managing to shove the note into his back pocket. The other teens all smirked, clearly not believing him. "Okay, that thing you all are doing with your eyes, you can knock that off." Their smirks grew wider. "I gotta go." And with that, Stiles bolted down the hall, the sounds of his friends laughs echoing against the lockers.

 

**-** **TEEN WOLF -**

 

Ethan sat at the pack's usual lunch table, poking at what the cafeteria attempted to pass off as food with his spork. Around him, the other couples in the pack were cozying up next to each other and generally being all lovey-dovey. Before he could get too morose about it, the chair to his right was pulled back and his boyfriend slid into the seat, reeking of Aiden. Ethan couldn't stop the grin that spread across his features.

"What are you grinning at?" Danny asked, noticing his boyfriend's face.

"Nothing." Ethan replied, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend and once again taste his brother on those familiar lips. "It's just, I didn't think it would be such a turn on to smell my brother all over my boyfriend."

"Dude, too much." Jackson commented from where he sat at the end of the table. Both Danny and Ethan turned their heads to look at the beta werewolf.

"How much of a turn on?" Danny asked, smirking at his best friend before turning back to his boyfriend.

"I could show you." Ethan replied.

"Dude!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I have a free period." Danny remarked, ignoring Jackson.

"Let's go." Ethan stood up, leaving his crappy excuse for a school lunch sitting on the table as the two got up, bags in hand and made their way toward the exit. Danny was in the lead as he walked out of the cafeteria, Ethan being towed by his hand, the two passing Stiles.

"Seriously, Danny?" Stiles practically shouted. "Don't you ever stop?"

"Nice hickey, Stiles!" Danny called back before he and Ethan turned the corner. Stiles froze, turning to look into the cafeteria and see his friends, as well as most of the student body looking at him. Or, more specifically, looking at his neck. Stiles brought a hand up to raise the collar of his shirt before he slowly backed out of the room, breaking into a run the moment he was out of eyesight.

"Stiles, wait!" Scott actually vaulted the table to give chase to his best friend and find out where Stiles had been all morning, the rest of the pack close on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> It just felt like the right time for Aiden to say it. And in case any of you are wondering, Ethan has already said it... naturally.
> 
> Side note, I put that bit on the very end with Stiles to make up for the note in his locker. I wanted y'all to know that it wasn't just someone (read: Jackson) playing a prank on him. But I'm not going to reveal who his secret Valentine was. I'll leave it to your imagination.
> 
> Please review.


End file.
